Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved low resistance electrical connector and more particularly to a high current low resistance electrical connector which is adapted to allow for misalignment of the conductors upon connection. Heretofore, various types of low resistance electrical connectors have been used for carrying high currents such as 400 amperes and above. Some of these connectors use coil springs which provide multiple current paths as described in copending application Ser. No. 200,814, filed Oct. 27, 1980 by Ferdinand E. Chabot and assigned to the same assignee as the instant application. Another example of coil spring contact is described in copending application Ser. No. 315,566 filed Oct. 27, 1981 by Bernard Rickman covering An Improved Drawout Circuit Breaker which is also assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. The instant invention utilizes coil spring contact in a unique manner to provide an improved connector as hereinafter described.